fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendigo Magic (Kon)
|kanji = 魔法食人鬼 |romaji = Jikininki Mahô |image = |users = Pwyll Dyfed, }} Wendigo Magic (魔法食人鬼, Jikininki Mahô) is a form of Forbidden Magic, mainly due to the users; and Pwyll Dyfed. As this technique is only accessible to those with Wendigo heritage, this form of magic is highly rare, and even then has different factions when it comes to this technique. Since Wendigo's are cannibalistic creatures, who feed off of human flesh and have a seemingly never-ending hunger, this magic embodies these aspects of magic. It is considered to be a much more powerful and effective form of consuming magic, and though it does have similarities, Wendigo Magic is far more violent, and ends in the complete and utter consumption of the target(s). The only well-known user of this technique is Pwyll Dyfed, who is a Wendigo-Human hybrid, and his form of this magic is much more powerful and concentrated when compared to other users of this magic due to his unique heritage, and how his human blood allows for him to collate and command this form of magic with mastery. Overview Advantages Disadvantages Spells 'Super-Speed Consumption' Super-Speed Consumption (急消費, Kyūshôhi) is a Spell that allows for the user to consume nearby objects into themselves, using any form of life force within the object to further power themselves. The user first makes contact with the object, before the object seemingly violently disappears. In reality, the object begins to vibrate at a frequency which is unable to be seen by any sort of being. As it vibrates, it is converted into energy, and that same energy enters the user. This also works with spells Shin is able to come in contact with. 'Wendigo Transformation' Wendigo Transformation (食人鬼化成, Jikininki Kasei) is a spell that only Shin is able to utilize, and essentially allows for him to access his Wendigo Heritage. By letting his Negative Emotions corrupt him, his body begins to transmutate, taking upon a horrid form http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wendigo_Shin.jpg. Once in this horrendous form, Shin's strength, speed, intelligence, and stamina increase by tenfold, and allows for Shin to use spells at a higher and more concentrated rate, and allows for him to absorb the negative emotions within the surrounding area, and use it for one of his most powerful techniques. 'Depths of Hell' Depths of Hell (海溝地獄, Kaikou Jigoku) is a spell which is regarded to be a 'forbidden' spell due to the sheer calamity it is able to wreak on this world. Involving the usage of the Spiritual and Physical energy found within one's self, this spell is a ghastly and exceedingly horrifying technique. It is truly a technique that blurs the lines between life, death, one that provides reasons to the opponent’s to take pleasure in life and to not underappreciate the blessings of life. Once initiated, this technique transforms the appearance of Shin, making his 'physical' form one of transparency and immaterialism, and gives Shin the ability to passively levitate whether it’s intended or not. Essentially, this esoterically flawless form is able to nullify the effects of attacks the incorporate either aspect of physical or spiritual energy. This spell also allows for Shin to remove one's soul from their body. This is highly effective due to the fact that the soul will lose all of their memories, and will suffer in a realm of eternal purgatory if it does not find it's original body, and since it has no memories of its previous vessel, meaning it will not remember its original body, the sould will almost always be forced to suffer in this realm of eternal purgatory. 'True Shadow Clone' True Shadow Clone (影分身の術真, Kage Bunshin No Shin) is a spell unique to the Wendigo lineage and allows for Shin to create an exact clone of himself. By essentially manifesting the negative emotions within a user, and manifesting them outside of the original body as a clone. This clone will have darkened wrapping around their forearms and legs, similar to that of many boxers. The clone will be able to utilize these wrappings as ways to pull opponents towards them, and to disrupt their energy flow. This clone will be able to utilize any technique able to be utilized by the user. However, previous users of this technique could not have their clones utilize the True Shadow Clone technique due to their limited chakra found within their negative emotions. However, in the case of Shin, his energy is highly plentiful, which does allow his True Shadow Clone to create it's own clone, and that clone to make another. 'Nine Wendigo Evolution' Nine Wendigo Evolution (九食人鬼化育, Kyūjikininki Kaiku) is a spell unique to the Wendigo lineage and allows for Shin to essentially cause an 'evolution' to occur within himself, using objects in the surrounding area. The evolution is what allows for this technique to be devastating, due to Shin temporarily assimilating elements into himself. After 'marking' nine objects (marking can occur when Shin scratches and object for example), and uses the same principle as Super-Speed Consumption (急消費, Kyūshôhi) to consume the objects at the level of assimilation into himself, and depending on the objects, Shin will gain access to an element, and can thereby gain power equivalent to that of an elemental. 'Roar of the Wendigo' Roar of the Wendigo (食人鬼鳴き声, Jikininki Nakigoe) is a spell unique to the Wendigo lineage and allows for Shin to essentially release a roar with visible red sound waveshttp://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wendigo_Roar.gif which can be used for a mulitude of purposes. The most common use is to push opponents back at insanely high speeds, and upon collision with an object the person who had been 'roared' at will have most of their skeletal structure upon collision. Another use is to terraform the environment. By roaring at a lower frequency, Shin is able to alter the environment of the area to suit his needs. 'Wendigo Wheel' Wendigo Wheel (食人鬼脱輪, Jikininki Datsurin) is a spell unique to the Wendigo lineage and allows for Shin to essentially create a sapphire coloured wheelhttp://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wendigo_Wheel.gif to throw at an opponent with highly destructive capabilities, enough to destroy entire building at its weakest stage. First, Shin must manifest raw Ki to first create random bursts of energy before shaping it into a wheel and launching it at the selected enemy target. References Category:KONTON